Meeting Ethan
by 7double7
Summary: Pleas review.
1. Ethan

My Babysitter's a Vampire

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

_**Click.**_

Groggily, I walked into our house kitchen and saw a plate of toast with a note that said:

_Dear Kim,_

_Went to work and will be back at 3 pm. Mrs. Simons__ has a dog that needs a walk in the park._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Great! Now I have to _walk_ to the park!_ I thought as I was eating my toast.

I finished my toast and walked to my room, brushed my hair, and got dressed. I was wearing a chocolate colored shirt with jeans and sneakers. I rushed outside to meet my neighbor.

I knocked on the door lightly, and in response, I got the noise of their dog barking incessantly.

_**Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

The door opened slowly, careful not to let the dog out before I could grab him.

"Hi Kim! Jake was waiting for you," Mrs. Simons said. "Well, here you go now take care of him, please." She said while giving me the adorable German Shepard, a bottle of biscuits, and a Frisbee.

"Don't worry, I will!" I responded while walking down the driveway to the concrete road.

When we got to the park, I threw the Frisbee three times and Jake brought it back. But when I threw it again, it landed in a slob of rose bushes, rustling as it nested. Jake ran to get it and came back, running twice as fast, eyes fixated on the biscuit in my hand. As if out of control, Jake jumped and bit my arm deep and hard, as if my _arm _was a biscuit.

"**OW!**" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the entire park to hear. Tears ran down my cheeks and my vision blurred.

Jake let go of my pained arm and ran. I focused my vision on the big teeth marks in my forearm. All I could see were shades of red…and red….and red. My vision went useless as I could only rely on my hearing. As a result, I heard feet running towards me. The voice it spoke in clarified it was a boy.

"I called an ambulance," said the boy kindly while he pressed his hands gently and protectively on my arm. "What is your name?"

"K-Kim." I said weakly, not sure if anything was really coming out of my mouth.

I stared to close my eyes when he said, "No, Kim! Don't close your eyes."

But it wasn't my choice. Even though my eyes were useless, my eyes closed anyway.

"Kim? Kim!"

Ten minutes later, stirring voices filled my ears. I saw the boy who rescued me at the park moving with me. Then, I realized I was on the wheeling hospital beds.

Then, the boy slowed and involuntarily, my eyes were shut again.

When they were done, I asked for the boy.

"No, Miss Kim. You need to rest. Who do we contact?" Said the doctor briskly.

Things were still blurry within my vision. I barely saw the boy come in.

"Mmmm!" I moaned in pain at the sudden shift in my arm.

The boy's voice rung throughout my ears again, "Kim, Kim?"

"Who is it?" I said self consciously to the familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

"My name is—" The boy was cut off when another person barged into the room.

"Kim? Kim! Are you okay, sweetie?" Asked the voice I knew too well.

I forced my eyes to snap open so I could get a good picture of my dad before someone put more Morphine by IV into me.

I nodded, and then flinched at the pain.

"Who are you?" My dad asked, finally noticing our third party.

"My name is Ethan Morgan. I helped your daughter," Ethan told him.

"Good man, good man," my father paused, unsure of what to say next. "Well you can go now."

"Bye Ethan," I said disappointedly.

"Bye Kim," Ethan said as he gloomily walked out of the room.

Later that night, my father told me the tests passed and I was allowed to go back home with him. I started to feel sick when we arrived home, so my dad carried me to my bedroom and tucked me in like I was seven. When the pain passed, I was drowned in sleep.

The same alarm clock routine repeated as yesterday. I slowly, and painfully, got out of bed and changed into my school clothes; a blue shirt that read, "No homework yesterday, today, tomorrow, forever," a pair of jeans that had designed flowers and patterned butterflies stitched into the fabric, and sneakers. I sorefully walked into the kitchen and made my breakfast.

The doorbell rang, and my father rose to get it. He came back with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"There is someone here to walk you to school, Kim," my dad said in a monotone voice.

From behind the door, Ethan emerged.

"Hi Ethan," I said shyly.

"Hello Kim," he said, equally as shy.

"Goodbye sweetheart," my father said as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

"'Bye dad!" I yelled and Ethan and I emerged into the cold of White Chapel.

"So, Kim, I will show you around school and introduce you to all my friends when we get there ok?"

"Ok," then, I began to lose balance. "Whoa!"

Ethan caught me and gasped in relief.

"Ethan? Ethan!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" he said giving me a weird look.

"You ok?"

"Yep."

As soon as we got to school Ethan told me to wait outside the Principal's office.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that your locker will be next to mine and we still have classes but in the order I show them to you," he told me.

Ethan showed me where my locker was, and a boy came over and interrupted.

"Hey Ethan. Who is lovely babe you have with you today?" The weird boy said.

He told him that my name was Kim when he went beside me and put his arm on my shoulder and started to speak.

"Hey beau—"

Before he could finish, I grabbed him by the back of his neck, twisted his arm and pulled back his pinky finger.

"I'm charmed," I said with a fake smile, "but _don't_ touch me!" I hissed.

"**OW!**" He screamed, "Okay, okay! You can let go now!"

"This is Benny." Ethan said pointedly. "Oh Benny can you find Rory, Sarah and Erica? I'd like to introduce Kim to them."

"Ok."

After I met all of Ethan's friends, we went to class.

The week went by fast.

"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house today to study?" Ethan asked me one day when the bell rang for first class.

"Sure," I said with much agreement.

When the day was over, we walked to his house together. I walked inside and saw Benny, Rory and Sarah.

"Hi," they said in imperfect unison.

"Hey," Ethan and I said in synch.

For the first half hour, we all talked, played games, and watched movies. I told Ethan that we should start to study before the night ends. He took me to his room, we sat on his bed and we started to study when Ethan broke the peaceful silence.

"I know that you are a—"

I cut him off.

"Werewolf," I said knowingly.

"Yeah," He said, shocked. "How did you—?"

"Know?" I interrupted again. A scoff escaped my lips."Easy I started to chase cars, eat more meat than regular people, and growl at my neighbor's cat!"

It was weird how enthusiastic I sounded.

"Wow!" Ethan said, interested.

"I also turn into a wolf when I want to," I pointed out.

"Really? Show me!" Ethan insisted with a really engrossed look on his face.

I got off of the bed, bent down and changed. Now I was a giant wolf. My fur was dark brown, my eyes were blue and I bared my sharp, white teeth. I did all of that at the wrong time too. Sarah and Benny came in and froze like statues.

Sarah's eyes went yellow and I attacked.


	2. Bloody Battle

I growled at her and jumped. I ripped her hand off and then noticed her hand grew back. So I lunged at her neck and snapped it. Next thing I saw Sarah was on my back going to bite me so I swung her off. **CRASH! **She went right in to the wall and she got out she broke my left arm. The bone was sticking out. My arm was bloody.

"Awoooo!" I howled and pushed my bone back in to place.

I ran towards her, scratched and bit Sarah until she was covered in blood but nothing worked. So I ran home, changed and tried to gingerly open the door but shouted in pain instead. My dad opened the door and gasped when he saw my arm. He carried me to bed and called the hospital. As he was doing that I got out my sketch book and finished my drawing with my right hand. It was a drawing of Ethan with hearts all around him. I have to admit I do like him. My dad came in and I hid the drawing.

"Kim, baby I called the hospital. They will be here in a few minutes. Lift your arm up." My dad told me worryingly as he wrapped a gauze bandage around my arm.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I said. "I'm-"

I was cut off by the sounds of seirns. My dad picked me up and rushed me to the front door.


End file.
